Technical Field
This invention relates to hair clippers and in particular to a hair clipper with an ergonomically designed case that contains two cooling fans and a power cord that delivers 5 volt power to the cooling fans.
State of the Art
Electric hair clippers, also called hair trimmers, have been in common use by barbers and hair stylists for over a century. A hair clipper includes a blade assembly that is drivingly coupled to a motor. The motor moves the blades of the blade assembly such that the blades cut hair. The hair clipper is used to trim and cut either human or animal hair. Improvements in hair clipper heat dissipation capability, power consumption, user comfort and safety are continually needed to improve the user and client experience.